Starting Over
by PirateXXQueen
Summary: Ron leaves Hermione after two years, Rita Skeeter gets some dirt on their relationship and torments Hermione.  When Hermione runs away from it all things really turn upside down.
1. The End of Nothing Special

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters or settings. I only own the plot, everything else belongs to the magnificent Ms. J.K. Rowling.**

  
>Chapter 1: The End of Nothing Special<p>

Hermione walked slowly up the cobbled road, enjoying the sparkling snow that began to fall lightly around her. As she headed home from a long work day she couldn't help but feel peaceful, she had an amazing fiance, a wonderful job, a beautiful home, what could be better? The war had ended a little over two years ago, the Wizard world was safe and rebuilding.

"I'm home luv. How was your day?" Hermione called as she opened the door to the flat. She looked around for Ron, wondering why he didn't answer. Slipping off her coat and work shoes, she walked deeper into the spacious flat, entering the kitchen with it's granite counter tops and stainless steal appliances, Hermione had insisted on cooking the muggle way.

"Ron? Where are you?" Hermione kept looking around, she moved to the master bedroom. She opened the door to see Ron sitting on the bed, two large suitcases sat at his feet, along with several smaller bags. Hermiones heart skipped a beat, she could feel her mouth going dry. She desperately tried to swallow, trying to shove the bad thoughts into the back of her mind.

"I'm leaving Hermione." Ron said in a dull voice. Ron shrunk his luggage, putting the tiny collection of bags in his pocket. He acted as if he has just told her he was going to make tea. The git had no emotion or care for her reaction. Hermione was stunned, she couldn't move, she felt sick.

'_Ron's leaving me?' _Hermione thought, _'He's leaving me... why?'_

Hermione grabbed for his arm as he walked out of the bedroom. "Get off me woman!" Ron yelled, jerking his arm away. He stormed towards the door, yanking it open and bolted down the steps. Hermione quickly followed in his heels. Ron reached the street below, pulling his coat tight around himself, the cold windy nipping at his ears.

"RONALD!" Hermione screamed from the door way. Ron turned to look at her, rolled his eyes and start off down the street. Hermione ran after him, no shoes or coat, the snow stinting her toes. Ron sped up.

"RONALD WEASLY!" She screamed again. Ron stopped dead in his tracks, turning around slowly, a grin on his face.

"You want to know why I'm leaving Hermione?"

"Yes..."

"Don't you get it? I don't need you anymore. I've got my name now. Everyone knows who Ron Weasly is! Everyone knows my name! I've got money, I've got fame! What do I need some stupid little book worm for now? You were just a cover you stupid cow. I needed you to make me look good, to make me look respectable." Ron sneered, stepping closer to Hermione.

Hermione cringed, she couldn't believe what he was saying. Was this who he really was? Was this the kind of person he really was? Ron took another step at her, getting closer to her face. She could smell Firewiskey and perfume on his skin. Tears welled in her eyes, she refused to cry. She refused.

"I have to say, you played your part well, the loving girlfriend, so sweet. You made it all so believable, and even easier with your 'wait till marriage' crap. Do you really think I wanted you? You bushy haired, stuck up, prude bitch?" Ron yelled in her face, getting spit on her cheek. Hermione took a step back, she couldn't stop the tears now. Ron moved closer, leaning against her, bringing his lips against her ear.

"I've been fucking Lavender since fourth year. Oh and I've fucked her in _our _bed." He whispered.

Hermione feel to the ground, the snow was cold against her bare feet and arms. Ron started to laugh, he turned and started up the street to the floo networks, as he stepped into the fireplace and throw down a handful of green power he hear Hermione scream.

Hermione sat in the snow for what seemed like hours, hot tear stung against her cheeks. She could feel the cold starting to creep into her body, but she couldn't move. She desperately looked around to see if anyone had seen the fight with Ron, she didn't see anyone and let out a breath she hasn't realize she'd been holding. Finally, she slowly lifted herself up, suddenly the image of Ron and Lavender _together_ flooded her mind. She couldn't stop it, she threw up. Wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her blouse, she knew she had to get out of the cold, but she couldn't go back to in to that flat, not back to that bed... 

"_Accio _coat, shoes, purse" Hermione whispered, pulling out her wand. She pulled her shoes and coat on, whispering a warming spell she started walking down the street to the floo networks. Standing inside the fireplace, she screamed at the top of her lungs "Leaky Cauldron" and was gone in a flash of green light. 

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Rita Skeeter slithered out from behind the building Hermione and Rob had lived it, a sick grin plastered on her face, grabbing her magically entranced pad her grinned deepen. The pad has caught every single word, even the ones Ron had whispered.

"Oh this is going to be exciting!" She squealed, running back to her office to write her new headline story. 

**A/N: Please review, this is only my second fic. Let me know if there is anything you'd like to see in upcoming chapters. There will be sex in future chapters, hence the rating. **


	2. Setting Fire To Our Bed

**DISCLAIMER: I do now own any characters or settings. I only own the plot. The rest belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 2: Wrong baby, wrong. 

Hermione woke to a rapid knocking at the door, groaning she buried herself deeper under the covers, she wasn't read to face the world. She looked at the clock, 6:27am. After flooing to the Leaky Cauldron Hermione knew she needed to get away, she had checked herself into a plush muggle hotel, paying up threw next week. Sometimes being a war hero with lots of money was nice.

"Go away" She groaned out. The knocking grew louder and more urgent.

"Hermione it's me. Please open up, you really need to see this!" Harry rushed out, knocking again. '_Harry Potter you'd best be in life or death danger' _ she thought, sitting herself up.

"Ugh!" Hermione threw the thick blanket off herself and stepped onto the plush, warm carpet. It was to early in the morning for this, especially after last night. She trudged her way to the door and lazily opened it to the poor, unsuspecting soul on the other side who was about to get hexed. Before she even had a chance to draw her wand Harry was shoving a newspaper in her face. Hermione took a step back, wondering why Harry would wake her up so early for a bloody newspaper!

"How did you even find me Harry?" Hermione asked, taking the newspaper and walking back to her comfy bed. 

"I went to your flat and no one answered so I went looking for you. You weren't at the Leaky Cauldron and Flourish and Blotts doesn't open till eight." Harry said calmly, "So I figured the next place you'd be in muggle London, I've been checking hotels since about 4am, when the paper was brought to me."

Hermione had almost forgotten about the paper, she looked down, reading the headline of the front

page.

"BLOODY HELL! THAT FOUL LOUTHSON LITTLE BUG! HOW THE HELL DID SHE EVEN GET THIS INFORMATION! WHAT KIND OF PERSON WOULD DO THIS?" Hermione screamed. She quickly began to read the rest of the article, tears fell down her checks and the first few words sunk in.

_**'War Hero Hermione Granger- DUMPED AND HUMILIATED!'**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__Hermione Granger was left by her long time fiance, Ronald Weasly late yesterday evening. And yours truly has all the gory details! Hermione came home from work late last night to find Ronald Weasly with bags packed and ready to go, after taking their fight to the street below their shared Diagon Ally flat, Ronald Weasly was all to quick to let Hermione Granger his reasons for leaving:_

__

_"Don't you get it? I don't need you anymore. I've got my name now. Everyone knows who Ron Weasly is! Everyone knows my name! I've got money, I've got fame! What do I need some stupid little book worm for now? You were just a cover you stupid cow. I needed you to make me look good, to make me look respectable." _  
><em>"I have to say, you played your part well, the loving girlfriend, so sweet. You made it all so believable, and even easier with your 'wait till marriage' crap. Do you really think wanted you? You bushy haired, stuck up, prude bitch?" <em>

__

_Hermione found herself unable to stomach the rushing truth of his words, she sunk into the cold snow covering the ground. Ronald Weasly processed to whisper something in Ms. Granger's ear which caused the young witch to become physically sick. _

_Mr. Weasly left Ms. Granger and proceeded to flooed to an undisclosed location, after several hours Ms. Granger also flooed to an undisclosed location._

__

_By Rita Skeeter – Daily Prophet_

Attached the the article was a picture of Hermione sitting in the snow crying, no shoes or coat on. Harry could see the blood rush from Hermione's body. She looked like she might be sick, he quickly grabbed the small waste basket near the desk and brought it to her. Hermione crumpled the paper and throwing it in the waste basket. 

"_Confringo!_" She screamed, pointing her wand at the crumpled mess of paper.

"Is it true? Did Ron really say all of that?" Harry asked, looking down at the mess that was now Hermione. 

"Yes, it's true." She sighed, suddenly feeling the stress of the last few hours. She sat down on the floor in front of the blazing waste basket, she could feel to tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Watching the fire consume that magical paper, she knew that the life she knew was over. How could she face anyone after this? Everyone she knew read The Daily Prophet...

"I'm sorry Mione, I really am. I honestly didn't know..." Harry sat down beside his broken hearted best friend, she leaned into him, resting her head against this shoulder.

"Oh no..." Hermione suddenly felt a rush is panic. 

"What?"

"Molly is going to see this..." Hermione felt a sudden rush of mixed emotions, if Molly saw what her son did she'd be furious! She'd really let the git have it! But she'd also be broken hearted, she already lose so much.

"I need to go talk to her, she's going to hate him" Hermione started for towards the door, catching a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror she knew she'd need to get cleaned up before going to see the Weaslys. Quickly she slipped on her shoes and coat, and shrank her purse down into her pocket.  
>"Harry, I need to go home. I can't face them looking like this" Hermione sighed, Harry simply nodded his head.<br>After collecting her things and informing the front desk to not let anyone else know she was there the pair dashed into a nearby ally and apparitioned away. With a twist of space they were in Diagon Ally, a few blocks away from the flat. She prayed that it was early enough on a weekend that few people would be awake to read the Prophet.

As Hermione turned the corner to her flat all hope was smashed. There had to be at least a hundred people crowding around her home, trying to get inside or catch a glimpse of the poor heroine. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, the two slowly started to move back when a man crashed into Harry.

"It's Hermione!" The man screamed, pointing to her. She panicked, frozen in fear. Everyone started to rush her at one, cameras flashing in her face, questions being screamed at her left and right. She could see enough to know that the same thing was happening to poor Harry, he was trying to best to push them away but to no avail. Suddenly Hermione felt a tug at her waist, she looked down to see George smiling up at her. He motioned for her to stay quiet, she nodded silently. In a instant Hermione couldn't see, George had thrown a smoke bomb, with everyone distracted he was able to pull her away. She ran and ran until she felt herself growing weak. Without a word George picked her up and kept running, over his shoulder she could see Harry and Ginny in tow.  
>– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –<p>

"So it's true? Ron really said those thing?" Ginny asked, wrapping a blanket around Hermione.

"Yes. And he's apparently been cheating on my with Lavender" Hermione watched as everyone's face turned to disgust.

"How long?" Harry asked in a low voice.

"Since year four. Did you know? Did any of you know?" Hermione asked, looking at them all with pleading eyes.

"No" A chorus of voices filled Hermiones ears. All but one, all but Mollys'. Hermiones heart stopped, she could feel another piece of her dieing.

"Molly..." She walked over to Molly Weasly, taking her hands, looking her in the eyes.  
>"Molly, tell me you didn't know. Please." Hermione begged.<p>

"I know... about Lavender... Ron came to me. Told me he'd gotten a girl pregnant... I just wanted to give him the chance to do the right thing. I didn't think it right, me telling you." Molly looked down at her feet, shame over taking her soul.

"Since when has Ron ever done the 'right thing?" Hermione screamed. She'd had enough. Enough lies, enough backstabbing. She was leaving.  
>– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –<p>

'_Molly...knew...pregnant...' _ The words repeated over and over again in Hermiones mind the whole flight. After the scene at the Weaslys she knew she couldn't stay, she couldn't face the shame and media once it came out that Lavender was pregnant. Hermione had signed the flat over to Ron, she'd sent Harry and Ginny to collect her things. Ginny had burned the bed.

Hermione smiled as the runway came into view, she touched the keys in pocket. She's start over here. She wouldn't be Hermione Granger Wizzarding World War Hero – betrayed lover; she would simply be Hermione Granger, book show owner.


	3. Moving on or Stepping back?

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own anything. Clearly. J.K. Rowling owns all.**

**A/N: I've gotten several reviews saying that Hermione should drop her friends because they betrayed her, to be clear ****ONLY**** Molly Weasley knew what Ron was doing. Also, it has come to my attention that in previous chapters Weasley has been slept 'Weasly', my computer is an auto-correcting whore but this issue has been corrected.**

  
>Chapter 3: Moving on or Stepping back?<p>

Hermione snuggled deeper into her bed, she knew she should get up and start working on the book store but damn it, she didn't want to. She still felt heartbroken and her body was stiff. She wanted to wallow in bed and eat ice cream. _'stuck up, prude bitch'_ Ron's word echoed in her mind again, breaking a little more of her away. She felt alone and isolated. She'd left everything behind when she left England, her friends, her family, her job. She had even left most of her belongings. Hermione had been in America for nearly two weeks now, in the time she'd gotten her house set up, bought a few Muggle necessities and had bought a book store, she hadn't even gone to see the store before purchasing it. She'd only spoken to Harry, him being the only one who knew how to work a telephone. 

Rita had printing another article saying that Hermione had gone into hiding because she couldn't 'face the shame' and that she was no where to be found. Lavender's pregnancy hadn't hit the news waves yet, but Hermione knew it was only a matter of time. Harry, Ginny, George and Bill had all gotten their hands on Ron one way or another. Molly was being shunned by everyone, including her own husband.

_(A/N: You will get to see all of Ron's suffering in the next chapter mwhahahah!)_

As much as Hermione wanted to, she knew she couldn't hide in her bed forever.

_'I'll be damned if that... that... WEASEL takes over my life!' _ She thought to herself. She was one third of the Golden Bloody Trio! She helped save the Wizarding world! She fought three headed dogs and Death Eaters! She survived Bellatrix Lestrange for crying out loud! _'I will survive this. I will survive this. I will survive this'_ She repeated to herself, slowly climbing out of bed and walking to the shower that was calling her name.

Even for a girl like her, a girl so strong, she eventually had to break; she couldn't hold it in anymore, she slumped down, letting the tears over take her. She knew she would survive this, but that didn't mean that right now the wound wasn't raw. She rocked back and forth, crying and screaming. She could feel the water going cold but she didn't care. In this very moment she didn't care about anything but letting it all out.

"That rotten, selfish asshole! How could you do that to me! To all of us! He played us all!OH I HOPE HE DIES!" She screamed, pounding her fists against the shower door. "I can't believe I wasted so much time with that rodent! He is such a horrid thing! He was a terrible kisser too! And oh did he have the hands of a retarded money! That.. UGH! He could never even made me cum!" Although Hermione had told Ron she didn't want to have sex before marriage, they did mess around quite a bit. She sat there for a few more minutes before standing, casting a warming charm on the water and washing her hair. Hermione smiled to herself, she felt better after letting herself vent for a little. Finishing washing, the turned off the water and dried off.

Hermione walked into her bedroom, stopping for the first time to really looked around. Harry really had found her a beautiful new home, she could see the ocean from her living room windows and smell the ocean all the way into her kitchen. The bedroom had huge bay windows that lead to a back porch, with stair leading down to the beach. After getting dressed in some comfortably fitting jeans and a nice bright yellow tank top, Hermione applied some light makeup. She than slipped on her flip-flops, grabbed her bag and decided to head out of the day, she needed to at least see her new book store today. She was sure that it was going to need a lot of work.

Hermione walked along to pier, enjoying a quick lemonade. She spotted a little hair salon and decided to do something on a whim, she was going to cut her hair. Hermione smiled sweetly at the girl behind the front counter.

"Hello there. Is there by any chance an opening?" She asked.

"Well actually yes, we just had a cancellation" The girl answered, flipping open an appointment book. "Amelia can take you once she's done cleaning up. It'll be about 10 minutes. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine." Hermione sat down, picking up a hair magazine she started looking at all the different styles.

"Granger?" A womans voice called. Hermione put down the magazine and walked over to a beautiful young woman with dark black curls. 

"Hello" Hermione smiled polity and sat in the chair. 

"Hi. I'm Amelia, what can I do for you today?" The woman smiled sweetly at Hermione, making her feel calm and strangely welcomed.

"I want something new, something crazy new. I want to straighten it, cut it the a bob and highlight it." Hermione said, almost all in one breath. She was afraid if she didn't say it faster she'd change her mind.

"Wow, Dramatic change." Amelia raised her eyebrow, running her fingers threw Hermione's long, curly dark brown hair.

"I _need_ a dramatic change" Hermione answered.

Amelia smiled "No problem. I can do that" 

Two hours later Hermione felt like a new person, her warm honey eyes popped with her new hair color and her face seemed to have a new edge. She paid Amelia, leaving a very generous tip and made a appointment keep up with her new highlights. Hermione made her way to her new book store, knowing she at least needed to check what kind of state it was in. As Hermione turned to corner to see her store, "The Happy Place" Hermione couldn't help but start laughing. Clearly, that name would have to go.

The store itself was in decent condition, but the stock was mostly outdated children books, guess that explained the stores' name. Hermione had bought the store from an elderly woman who was trying to get rid of it before retiring. With a few simple spells the store was like new. The huge bay windows in the front has been cleaned letting sunshine illuminate the store, the heavy oak bookshelves had been repaired and polished. The chairs and couches had been refurbished and reupholstered, leaving them covered with soft yellow cushions. Hermione sat down with her laptop and ordered a few hundred new books for the shop, she also made a list of things left to do in the shop. Her stomach suddenly gave a low rumble, Hermione knew she needed to get something to eat.

Locking the door to the book store, Hermione turned to start up the street when THUG! She rammed right into something. 

"Oh I'm so sorry!" A man's voice said, Hermione quickly picked up her belonging, stuffing them back into her bag. 

"It's okay, it was an acc-" Hermione started, taking the offered hand of the man she bummed into. 

"MALFOY? What the bloody hell are you doing in Muggle America?" Hermione shouted, instantly jerking her hand out of his.


	4. ATTENTION ALL READERS!

**ATTENTION!  
><strong>

**MY SON HAS BEEN ADMITTED TO HOSPITAL. I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR A FEW DAYS. PLEASE DON'T BE UPSET. I AM VERY SORRY, I WILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN.  
><strong>


	5. I'm sorry

**ATTTENTION:**

**My son had emergency surgery late last night.  
>He is going to need a lot of recovery help,<br>due to this I am sorry to say I must put my story on hold for now.**

**I'm very sorry to anyone to everyone who's been reading.**

**I am sorry to anyone this causes an inconvenience to.**

**I hope I will be back soon.**

**All my best wishes, -XXQueen.**


End file.
